A Bad Case of the Giggles
by ididthatonce
Summary: Just a smutty one-shot that I wrote for the Klaine LJ community.  I hope you enjoy!


Kurt giggled into Blaine's chest as McKinley's gym echoed with the sounds of Donna Summer's "Last Dance." It was close to 1 AM, and both boys were absolutely giddy from a combination of the loud music and excitement. The two tried to dance in time to the music, but wound up in a slowdance with a fit of laughter. As the song drew to a close, Tina tapped on Kurt's shoulder.

"We're off to the diner. Are you two in?" She asked, holding tightly onto Mike's hand.

Kurt and Blaine nodded emphatically, and follow the usual group out to the parking lot, where everyone's cars were waiting. They piled into Blaine's Prius, along with Rachel, Mercedes, and Jesse. Blaine turned his radio up as high as he could handle, blasting the early-morning techo playing on the local college station. Everyone was still laughing by the time Blaine pulled into the Lima Diner's parking lot. The others began filing out of the car, but Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's thigh, plainly stating, "Kurt and I need to discuss something privately for a minute."

Once the glass doors leading into the diner slammed shut, Kurt turned to Blaine. "What is it?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted some alone time with you." Blaine smirked. "You know it's prom night..."

"No, really? I thought the last five hours were all a drug-induced hallucination based on my severe cocaine addiction." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine gently punched him in the shoulder. "No, you know what I mean."

"Actually I don't." Kurt replied.

Blaine moved his hand down to Kurt's bare knee, and then inched his fingers underneath the kilt Kurt had half-ironically worn for the night. "You know, I couldn't take my eyes off your legs tonight." Blaine whispered, leaning in next to Kurt's face. "And I'm not complaining." He began kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned in response, relishing the feel of Blaine's scruff on the ultra-sensitive skin on his neck. He leaned in to kiss Blaine's mouth, their tongues intertwining and heating the whole car.

"You know, it _is_ prom night." Kurt groaned into Blaine's lips. "And it's customary to get at least a little action on prom night..."

"Now you know what I mean." Blaine laughed. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, and traced the line of his shoulders. "I have to ask, though. Are you going full Scottish tonight?" He played with the hem of Kurt's kilt, gracing the warm thighs underneath with his fingernails.

"Why don't you take a look and find out?" Kurt mumbled, leaning his head back into the headrest. Blaine took no time reaching up the kilt, feeling the soft skin of the appendage underneath. He wrapped his hand around the base blindly, crashing his mouth into Kurt's. The two touched tongues as Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt's shaft. The second that Kurt let out a chesty groan, Blaine pulled his hand away.

Kurt leaned forward. "Why did you stop?" He asked. Blaine gently pushed him back, and undid the fly on his own trousers.

"Just wait." He said, pulling down the zipper. Kurt's eyes bulged out of his sockets as Blaine slid the dress pants below his hips, freeing the erection begging to be set free from his boxers. He pulled it through the open fly, and Kurt let out a gasp. Blaine smirked, his pupils dilated.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Kurt sighed. He slowly pulled his kilt up, letting Blaine see the bulging hardness underneath. With a laugh, he added, "You have no idea how hard it was to hide this thing under a skirt all night."

And with that, Blaine crawled over the gearshift and straddled Kurt's lap. The second the heads of their cocks touched, it was like an explosion went off. Blaine moaned as his took Kurt's mouth into his own. He shifted again, and the full hardness of his erection was up again Kurt's dick. Kurt's hips rolled forward, rubbing the two members up against each other. Blaine gripped a hold of the headrest behind Kurt's head, as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, bringing him in closer. Their bodies rubbed against each other, the friction of their cocks making both forget where and when they were.

"You feel amazing." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's mouth. "I'm getting close."

"Me too." Blaine moaned. Kurt moved one hand to the two members, stroking them together. The friction on both sides of his dick was too much, and Blaine came in a shudder and a heave, moaning out Kurt's name. The sound of Blaine's orgasm made Kurt come quickly after, nibbling on Blaine's lower lip.

They laid together for a minute, their groins sticky with sweat and come. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, and began giggling again.

"What is it?" Blaine laughed, catching Kurt's case of the giggles.

"They're probably wondering where we are." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine nipped at Kurt's neck. "Let them wonder. I want to stay here forever."


End file.
